crossover_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution
Set of Ranks Leader(Mushybrandon) The Congress (tesboy10,Arjan, and Maze) The Knights(Abbie) The People(Faze and Jess) Set of Rules 1. No Spamming Spamming will not be tolerated, there will be 3 strikes in a row for somebody spamming. First strike is warning, second strike is kick, and third strike is a ban. There is an exception, only during Council annoucements may you spam a link a few times. 2. No GodModding Godmodding, which makes your player invincible, is not tolerated here. There will be two strikes, First one is Kick and then second strike is a Ban. There is an exception, a villian can be invincible for a while but in the end be destroyed by the heroes. Do not say that somebody is GodModding just because the villain in the RP has not taken any hits or a lot of damage in a while. Also for sonic characters, there is an exception, if they turn super or hyper. When they're super or hyper, they can be invincible for a bit, but they can only be super or hyper for 5 minutes in the RP and then have to go through a cooldown for a bit. 3. No Defying the Laws of Logic For example, you cannot create magically fire from water, and the entire sky into mars. You must follow the laws of logic, fire makes water into vapor, and fire dies off by surrounding it with glass. There is 3 strikes, warning, then a kick, then a ban. 4. No pedophilia, Sex, or Repe Pedophilia and sex within the group will not be tolerated, there is 2 strikes, one kick and a ban. Fan characters are not aloud to have pedophile acts, sexual acts, or even acts associated with rape within the group. 5. No Harassment, Violence, or Fighting We do not want any fighting in our group, just peace within it. There are 2 strikes, one kick and a ban. These will not be tolerated, since we do not want any feelings hurt or role plays to be delayed because of such acts. 6. No being an "Alpha-male" You cannot stand up to the rest of the group as somebody with high authority when you're not even higher than that person, ex. A person to a congress member. This will not be tolerated, there will be 2 strikes, a kick and a ban. 7. No Chatting in other Groups except for the Fillers/ Uncanon group We do not want anybody to scroll all the way up in the main groups just to know about what happened in each role play group, instead we want the information to be right in front of their screens. There will be 2 warnings, a kick, and a ban. We want all members not to go through this. 8. You must Respect Everybody in the Group Everybody must respect one another in the group inorder for us to become an amazing group. If somebody does not respect another one, the group will get into wars and fights. You may give advice to the other member of the group, but not openly bash them to the ground. There will be 2 strikes, one kick and a ban.